The flower and the willow world
by Wahness
Summary: Hinata one of Japan's famous 'women of pleasure' has an easy life, to perform dances and to keep her Lord content but when dealing with new rising stars and past loves, Hinata's life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

People gathered to watch the fancy procession, before them. The members of the crowd saw 13 attractive young women dressed in red kimonos with white obis, they walked with their hair loose, their faces where painted white, this allowed the people to know that they were courtesan's in training. They walked gracefully and slowly behind a beautiful woman, who wore the decorative Kimono of the highest courtesan's she was surrounded by 5 bodyguards. Her long indigo hair was up in the courts favoured style but it had the added 6 pins, 3 on each side, decorating her hairstyle and marking her profession. She walked gracefully in her tall 15cm geta's with a small smile on her face.

This was tradition to present the highest courtesan, that was worthy of the lord of the land, in such a fashion. The courtesan was still young only 19 and had only been the top ranking courtesan for a year with many women after her title. Her pale skin was shaded by the bright coloured umbrellas held by two elderly women that walked beside her. People in the large crowd that gathered around her tried to get a better look of the woman known as Hinata. Her face had little make-up on and she was still a beauty to behold, her pale moon like eyes were bewitching to many of the men in the crowds. But the procession had two main reasons behind it to show of the young courtesans to customers that would go to the red district and to show that Hinata was untouchable as courtesan of the Lord.

Behind the 13 young women more bodyguards walked and the servants of the highest courtesan. She would be staying at the court with the lord for 2 weeks. Making her way to the castle she was greeted by the lord's advisors and few of his samurais. She was led to the large hall with her servants and young courtesan, as it is expected for her and her younger sisters to perform for the court. They spend their whole lives in training, music, dance and acting. She glided into the hall were many of the noble males sat eating and drinking at the small tables that line the walls, making her way to the lord she lowered herself to her knees and bowed her body forward in respect.

The Lord smiled a fox like grin at her "You finally made it!"

Hinata smiled at him "Yes, my lord, if you who be so kind, my younger sisters would like to perform for you, it will be the debut of my dearest sister Sakura." She raised her head at him.

"Excellent, you can show Gaara here why the Oiran here are envied throughout Japan!" he smiled and looked at a stoic red haired male beside him. He was the lord of the Suna lands, Hinata bowed respectful to him

"It would be an honour my Lord." she walked slowly backwards as it was an insult to turn you back to nobility especially lords. The young sisters got into position 4 playing small drums 2 holding umbrella, 3 playing flutes 3 playing lutes. They began playing the music that told the tragic love story of the lady in love with a demon, the flutes played eerie notes while the drums kept a sombre beat. The two dancers with the umbrellas began to move in time to the music, setting the scene for a wet day in spring. The pink haired courtesan helped Hinata with her by fixing her hair that some hung down by the side of her face, while the rest stayed up.

Hinata smile at her and wished her luck, Sakura removed her fan from her belt and made her way from the scene and moved towards the two umbrella dancers. This scene was to show the sadness of the young lady forced to be married off to a distant land, and her deciding to run away with her two maids. As Hinata's two older maids painted her face with red warrior paint markings and removed her obi and kimono they replaced it with the male version that was white, with red flames and dragons reaching from the hem to her waist they placed the white jacket trimmed with red over it as she was transformed as the fire demon.

She listened for her que to enter the stage. Her part was the main, and she was renowned for being one of the best dancers and actress of her time. When the three girls walked behind the screen she made her way out. The music had gotten faster and darker with all the instruments playing. She looked up; keeping her face looking stern and her movements were fast and yet still graceful. Training for this role for months she knew it off by heart, she was to show the strength of the demon, she removed her sword in the same fashion as a samurai would and began using the prop in her dance, slicing invisible foes. She could hear the impressed murmurs of the crowd watching her. Her dance increased its tempo and she spun lifting the sword above her head and strike down holding the pose as music stopped and she heard silence.

Keeping her pose as the three courtesans' dancers returned to the performance area and the music began. It started of fast and loud, Hinata turned to Sakura and her two maids danced off the stage in fright of the demon. Sakura stood there acting as if she saw the love of her life, opening an umbrella she danced with it slowly as the music became sweet and soft. Hinata shield her sword and moved towards Sakura and danced with her. Both of them were holding the umbrella and acting out falling in love. Hinata noticed Sakura was moving a step too soon, she felt annoyed this was Sakura's debut, and if she messed up it reflected badly on Hinata. Seeing panic in Sakura's eyes, Hinata knew she would have to improvise, she snatched the umbrella of Sakura's hand as she was about to stumble and moved closer to her, thankfully she was wearing higher geta's and looked taller as without them Sakura naturally was. She embraced Sakura, who by this stage didn't know what was happing and looked fearful, then Hinata smirked at as it fitted in to character; Hinata slowly lifted the umbrella covering their faces from view of the lords, making it look as if the demon had stolen a kiss from the lady. "I'm sorry big sister, I…"

Hinata cut her off "Do not worry; the nobles will not know the difference." She said politely to her. She moved her head to her ear and lowered the umbrella, making it look like they were breaking from an embrace. Sakura moved slowly back from Hinata as she did the same with graceful movements and they went behind the scene.

The nobles applauded as the music stopped and the courtesans bowed to the men. They left the room as they had finished, Hinata and her servants were lead to her quarters with Sakura, two guards stayed behind and the rest took the younger courtesans in training back to the red light district. A bath was prepared for Hinata and she left Sakura to marvel at the courtesans chambers. Relaxing in the bath as one of her elderly maids cleaned the make up off her face and the other washed her body, she smiled at her dance teacher who congratulated her saying her portrayal of demon was excellent. Hinata smiled and blushed inwardly, remembering the man she based it on. She thanked her teacher who left to scold Sakura. The two maids dried Hinata and dressed her in her courtesan robed and placed the lose parts of the hair back up and kept them in place with the pins.

She entered into the living chamber and saw Sakura frown at the table with food in front of her. She sat down in front of her and smiled. Hinata was wary of the girl, to be in the highest position one should have wit, beauty, grace, talent and education. Hinata practiced every chance she could and that's how she achieved her rank, she was out matched in those respects but for a courtesan, you would need the personality that was outgoing and not afraid to speak their mind, at times Hinata was modest and humble, great qualities in a wife but not a lover. She looked at Sakura who was gazing out at the open screen that lead to a small garden. Hinata knew Sakura would never be as accomplished as her but her personality was a threat and she hadn't been a courtesan for long she was 20 years old and had only been in the profession for only 3 years and quickly moved up the ranks. This was cause for concern Hinata had been trained form 11 years old and by the time she was a courtesan in training it taken her 5 years to become the number one. She poured the green tea for Sakura and herself, "Are you nervous?" She asked her.

Sakura looked at her tea and drank from the cup; she looked at her empty cup "No" she said she set her cup down and looked at Hinata "It's better than having to sit and watch old men pick you from behind bars." Hinata filled Sakura's cup again and then took a sip from her own. She felt bad for Sakura she had to work her way up from the yakuza whorehouses, a feat which very few do into the world of the Oiran, who were trained to entertain lords and nobility.

"Well hopefully you caught the eye of some young lord in there." Hinata spoke softly to her trying to cheer her up.

Sakura laughed and crinkled her nose "True, thankfully they all seem young, I thought it be full of old men that didn't have their teeth no more." The both giggled at Sakura's statement, taking another sip of her tea Sakura leaned forward "You're lord is very attractive…bet you were glad to have gotten him." She sighed at the end.

Hinata smiled "He has only been lord for a few years, so I was quite fortunate, but it is an honour to serve any lord." Sakura frowned at this; she didn't want to have an old lord after her.

The doors opened and Naruto and Gaara made their way into the room. The courtesans bowed to them as they took their seats." Hinata your sister danced beautifully, and I'm pleased to say has the looks to match."

Gaara nodded "I was very impressed to see you dance Hinata, I have been informed of your talent from many but you put all the descriptions to shame." Hinata smiled and thanked him. Sakura began pouring tea for everybody.

Hinata spoke to Naurto "I am glad that Sakura-chan has pleased you my lord, soon she will no longer be in training and will be looking for a companion very soon."

Sakura smiled "As long as they are young and can keep up with me I'll be happy." Hinata and Gaara frowned; it was not the way to speak in front of lords, though Naruto laughed

"She's like fresh air in this stuffy place."

Hinata smiled but she was panicking inside, through out their lunch Naruto kept all his attention on Sakura. Hinata kept reminding herself even if he was taken with Sakura he wouldn't really take her as his lover as tradition and the caste system forbad it, but he could quicken her rise through the ranks, which Hinata couldn't have, she had worked hard for this.

Naurto finished his meal "I believe a walk in the garden would be a fitting end to that meal." They all nodded and agreed. Hinata smiled the gardens were beautiful, but she heard that the Lords wife Lady Ino, would spend her time in the gardens and design them. Lady Ino's private gardens were supposed to be the most beautiful in all of Japan. She walked beside Naruto and held onto his arm while Gaara and Sakura walked arm in arm in front of them, they both could tell that Gaara wasn't too keen on Sakura. Naruto scoffed "That man never seems to be interested in women."

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled "Sakura can be very blunt about things, maybe he is not used to her ways."

Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata "You always like to give people the benefit of doubt don't you." He said his eyes full of fondness, she giggled.

"Well if they are your friends, then I know them to be worthy people. " Naruto was about to answer but he looked across the garden, a tall dark figure was walking towards them, Hinata noticed the man too, she removed her arm and bowed to the lord, she walked towards Sakura passing the man who glanced at her.

When she reached Sakura who was staring at the dark haired man dreamily, Hinata told her to come with her back to the room. She bowed at Gaara before she left, with a distracted Sakura. The three men gathered together and seemed to be in a serious conversation. When they made it back to the room Sakura squealed "Who was that man? He was beautiful, is he a lord?"

Hinata smile amused "He has that effect on most women that is Sasuke; He is a Samurai and is Lord Naruto's head warrior." Sakura stood looking out at the small opening "Sasuke" she muttered softly. Hinata turned away from the infatuated girl and sighed, she hadn't seen Sasuke in a while and it was hard trying to overcome her feelings for the man.

Sakura was taken to the guest room in the courtesan's quarters; she would have to spend the next two weeks at court attracting the attention of a lord, while Hinata got ready for tonight with her lord. She had to admit she found him attractive; she couldn't get over the blue eyed man when she first saw him. Even when she was sitting beside him her heart would beat so fast. He was like a ball of energy which was handy for night time. She smiled thinking about her nights of passion with him, which had increased because his wife Lady Ino was pregnant with his first child. Hinata frown as her maids were unpinning her hair. It was expected and encouraged for men to take lovers but women were expected to take a role of wife or lover. A courtesan never married, it wasn't unheard of but those who did went back to a life of poverty, she was trained in art and in the arts of pleasure, which didn't help her run a household or look after a family. When her maids left her to retire she began to dab her neck and wrists with a light lavender perfume, her mind began to wonder to Sasuke, a man she hadn't seen since she was 17, she had been in love with him for years until she met Naurto but one look at him brought back all those intense feelings. She noticed in her mirror a blush creped over her face. She was shocked, she had seen and done things that stopped her blushing but thinking of Sasuke always brought it back.

She sighed thinking about there first meeting; her older sister when she became a courtesan in training was the lover of his brother Itachi, like Sakura she preformed her debut in front of the Uchia family, her story was that of the daughter of the sea god, transformed into a sea turtle. She felt nervous and was too shy to say any words to the lords after the performance and just smiled when they spoke to her. At 15 she was young for her debut and many lords preferred a lover who was experienced, only thing that would interest a few was her virginity but after taking it they would look for the next young courtesan and take hers. She wondered into the gardens and sat by a Koi pond which helped clam her down, Hinata prided herself on her training and not stopping until she mastered a skill, but sex scared her she knew techniques and methods that she was taught by word of mouth she had yet to have any actually training in the act itself. She didn't notice another reflection joined her by the pond until he spoke "You are very strange." She looked up and saw a beautiful dark haired man that looked like her older sister's lover; she blushed and bowed at the man "S-sorry…I…erm…sorry." She heard the man chuckle "Yes, very strange." She looked up and saw him look at her with warm eyes.

Hinata smiled Sasuke was only 18 when they met and since that meeting he always sent for her to perform at events hosted by his family, which improved her reputation as Japan's greatest actress and dancer, after a year since their meeting they became physical with each other. Her teachers approved as it would help train her in lovemaking, but no one knew of their fondness for each other grew into love for each other. She trained hard so that she would be allowed to be his mistress, but she was heartbroken that Sasuke decided to focus on his military career and refused to take a mistress when he turned 20 years old. Hinata focused on her training to help distract her from her heartbreak, and then a year later she was the Lands number one Orin.

Looking away from her mirror when she heard her door slide open she turned and bowed "My lord…" but she looked up shocked there stood Sasuke in front of her, Hinata watched as he slid the door closed and made his way before her, she slowly raised herself to her feet entranced as he closed the distance between them. Before she had time to react to him being so close he crushed her lips with his and his arms wrapped around her body. She stood there limply in his crushing embrace, soon she felt her body melt against him, his mouth moved from her lips and kissed her jaw "Sa- Sasuke-sama." She breathed, she cursed her body for easily giving into him, she should push him away, as she was the property of Lord Naruto. Feeling his lips stop, she was glad, she knew she would have found it hard stopping him later on.

He moved his mouth from her jaw slowly but he still held on to her tightly, she blushed seeing his intense gaze on her "Hinata?" he asked her quietly but searched her face as if it would answer his question.

Hinata gently pushed herself from him feeling his arms loosen from her waist "My Lord will be entering my chamber soon I must get ready from him." She turned and kneed down in front of her mirror, she felt a lump in her throat; it took all her will power to turn him away and to act cold to him. He sighed watching her pretend to fix her hair, he sat behind her, he was so close to her she felt his breath tickling her neck and causing her body to shiver.

"When did I become Sasuke-sama?" She watched him in the mirror as his mouth closed on her neck and softly kissed it, she bit her lip, trying not to moan, to her he would always be Sasuke but she couldn't let her feelings for him affect her. She caught his reflection watching her and he stopped kissing her but kept his lips against her neck. "Mmh?" Hinata felt as awkward as the younger teenager she was when she first met him.

She moved from him and began opening her make up tubs "I am not yours to be so familiar with Sasuke-sama. I am property of the Lord Naruto." She said matter of factly, using all the strength she had not to throw herself at him, keeping her attention away from him she didn't notice his arms wrap around her neck and pull her gently towards him

"Never remind me that you are his." He sighed softly to her resting his head on her shoulder, "I still remember when you claimed your love to me." Hinata felt her eyes water, she wanted to shout at him, she trained and rose through the ranks in hope he would claim her as his lover, but he didn't and before she knew it she became the top courtesan, meaning that she would be the new lords toy.

She felt her head lean towards his "You had your chance to claim me…" she looked at the mirror seeing his eyes widen "I have many sisters that you could take for companionship." She said in a whisper, cringing as she spoke it, she felt the urge to hurt him, but as she spoke that sentence Hinata felt regret. He slid his arms slowly from her and stood up, making his way quietly to the doors

"I saw you dance, you were beautiful…no woman is close to you." He spoke without looking at her and slid the door open and left.

As the door slid close Hinata felt her tears fall from her eyes it took so much not to cry in front of her love but she had a duty to the lord and to break that would cause trouble for her and Sasuke. She sobbed into her hands "Sasuke." She was so caught up in her distress that she didn't know that Sasuke was standing outside the door, his body was slumped against it, he cursed himself he was weak. He was known as the greatest warrior in Japan afraid of no one but one woman in Japan could affect him this badly. He sighed it pained him to see the love of his life become Naruto's play thing and also angered him to know she could have been his. He remembered when the heads of the Oiran came to him to discus him having a companion he didn't meet with them, he focus his efforts in beating his brother as the greatest samurai of Japan and as he had meetings with Hinata regularly he didn't care about any other woman. But he had been a fool thinking that they would let one of their greatest courtesan's behave like a common tea house prostitute and meeting with a man who wasn't funding her lifestyle but only paying for her time they spent together. He felt his blood boil at his foolishness but something froze his blood and that was to hear Hinata call his name. He heard her sob, he moved from the door slowly and turned and faced it, and part of him felt the urge to open the door and grab her tightly and beg her for forgiveness for being foolish. He stood there motionless starting at the door, he lifted his hand to the door and stroked the screen and muttered sorry. Closing his eyes he turned away and walked down the long corridor away from the courtesan's chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Wow I'm surprised with all the reviews thank you very much, I very flattered. Sorry for the wait I haven't been happy with this chapter, but hopefully you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Sasuke entered the war room seeing that Lord Naruto's retainers Shikamaru and Shino were looking over a map on a low table and muttering to each other. Shikamaru looked up when Sasuke approached "You missed Lord Naruto he has retired to his room." A muscle in Sasuke's jaw flinched when he heard, which was something not missed by Shikamaru.

Shino handed a scroll to Sasuke as he sat sown to join them "You will not like this." Sasuke opened the scroll and frowned, it appeared to be written in haste and Sasuke quickly glance at the words that were giving detail of an army preparing to attack Konoha, what shocked him was he saw the name Akatsuki.

His brother Itachi was a member of the legendary warlord Nagato's personal bodyguards the Akatsuki, but after Lord Nagato died Itachi became a Ronin, a master less samurai, which many saw a samurai for hire as a shameful profession as it went against the bushido code.

His eyes widen "This is the army that is marching towards Konoha?" Sasuke frowned "Why would they attack, we have avoided their lands and stay out of their disputes?"

"Our Lord killed Lord Nagato in battle three years ago, it is why he left Konoha after Lord Sarutobi passed away. It seems that the Akatsuki are using this time of peace as their opportunity to attack us while we are unprepared." Shikamaru informed him boredly. "Before you return, Konoha help Lady Mei defend her lands against them when they attacked."

"There are many tales of samurai's getting revenge on their dead masters." He looked at the map bitterly "Foolishness."

"Would you think the same if it were Naruto?" Shino spoke without looking up from the map. Sasuke glared at Shino

Shikamaru sighed "This has somewhat became a regular occurrence, as there are fewer Lords to serve and many Samurai are unable to find work, which has resulted in these vengeance quests." Rubbing his eyes "We can blame it on the bushido code or our changing times but this will not be the last of samurai's getting a thirst for revenge for any injustice they felt they have been given."

Sasuke looked down at the map "Lord Nagato's land has been divided and the Akatsuki do not possess money or land to prepare for a war, someone must be funding them."

"Our spies have informed us that Lord Kabuto has been funding them and allowing them to live on his land for the last three years. This is just an excuse to start a war and claim Lord Naruto's land. The Akatsuki will be used as a sacrifice as even though powerful they are outnumbered, their martyrdom will allow Lord Kabuto to fight us as his newly adopted people were killed." Shikamaru explained to Sasuke.

Shino rolled up his scroll "The Emperor will not get involved in the land disputes of the lords and will support neither as both lands are beneficial to him, it is a better option for him to wait for a victor and then set new boundaries for that Lord." Standing up he bowed to Sasuke and Shikamaru "I will send out more spies to kept watch on the Akatsuki movement."

Shikamaru and Sasuke both bowed to Shino as he left. Shikamaru sighed looking at his notes on his scroll, "You seem to be unfazed by the news of Kabuto funding the Akatsuki Ronin." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his only companion in the room who was still glancing through the notes. "You were a retainer for his…"

"Do you question my loyalty to Lord Naruto?" Sasuke snapped at Shikamaru who had set his scroll down on his lap and merely looked at the annoyed samurai as if Sasuke had just asked him the time.

"My Lord trusts you and only his opinion of your loyalty matters." Shikamaru stretched as he stood up "My only worry is that I or anyone has yet to come across Lord Kabuto's army in battle, the element of surprise puts the odds in Kabuto's favour."

Sasuke frowned thinking back when he fought battles for Lord Orochimaru who died in battle before he produced an heir and left his lands to Kabuto "Lord Orochimaru favoured using ninjas to infiltrate armies and burn their supplies or kill horses. It was more to lower moral, Kabuto may try is as very few armies can withstand it when panic happens in their ranks."

Shikamaru nodded and made his way to the door "I shall leave you." Opening the door and leaving Shikamaru turned and gave Sasuke a look of sympathy before he closed the door "Your mind is elsewhere, I hope whatever bothers you will not be too much of a distraction."

Sasuke glared at the door after Shikamaru left, part of him felt that Shikamaru was mocking him, rubbing his eyes Sasuke sighed, no matter his attraction for Hinata he swore an oath of loyalty to Naruto and he refused to betray his lord. He was glad his time would be spent preparing for a war, it be a welcome distraction from Hinata.

Hinata woke when she felt Lord Naruto stir, through sleepy eyes she watched him get up and place a robe on himself. "My lord." She muttered sleepily as she sat up.

Naruto turned and smiled "It is early, you should return to sleep." He bent down and kissed her forehead "After last night you should rest, I know I would like to." He said admiring Hinata's naked body that was now exposed. "Now back to bed before you tempt me away from all my meetings today."

Hinata smiled and yawned "If it would please you my lord." She lowered herself back unto the futon as she watched Naruto leave the room. Opening her eyes for what she thought was a second later she noticed her two maids entering the room with her breakfast, sitting up allowing one maid place her arms in a light robe "A bath has been ran for you, mam." Hinata nodded her thanks while taking a sip of her special tea the other maid handed to her. Hinata frowned as she finished, many used to tea as a contraceptive along with using the lantern plant while during sex. Even though she was allowed to entertain Lord Naruto and he paid for many of her clothes, jewels and expenses he still hadn't brought her out of the brothel and make her his mistress. As the top Orian she did not have to sit and entice men through bars but if a man paid highly enough she was his for the night. No matter how expensive she was her debts at the whorehouse wouldn't be paid off for many years.

After she was washed Hinata spent her practicing her calligraphy which was hard with a bored Sakura. After what seemed liked the hundredth sigh from the pink haired girl Hinata set her brush down. "What seems to be troubling you Sakura?"

Sakura who was leaning against an opened door sighed "I thought being at court there would be more exciting, but it's just like the whorehouse."

"We can not expect the lords to drop everything for us. But there is usually more distraction but something of great importance must be happening." Hinata frowned "Well as we are not entertaining it is an excellent time for us to practice."

Sakura glances at Hinata and then quickly to the floor. "May I ask a question?"

Hinata smiled "As your elder sister I'd be glad to answer any question."

Sakura made her way to the low table and sat in front of Hinata "How do you do it?" Hinata looked at her confused. "I have watched you, I've seen you act coy and innocent yet the men know you are not, they treat like you are a virgin. I tried it but it doesn't seem to work as well as when you do it."

Hinata smiled "I used to watch the courtesans as a child, they would do small gestures like a head tilt and look at the man like he was sent from the heavens." Hinata tilted her head and looked at Sakura in awe, which cause Sakura gulp. "Many of their mannerisms are seep in my bones that it is second nature to me." "One thing I learnt early was if you spoke the man's name like it was the most beautiful Haiku it would be hard for him not to be entranced." Hinata paused and took a sip of her tea, "But the important rule is to never fake your personality "

Sakura raised an eyebrow "What?" she laughed "Do men not want a fantasy?"

Hinata set her empty cup down "Yes but a customer becomes a regular because he enjoys the woman not her attractiveness or her skills in bed." Sakura frowned "I see your confused, when I was a courtesan in training the top ranking Orian at the time in the district lived a few houses away her name was Anko, she was known for her beauty, wit and her temper."

"Temper?" Sakura asked

Hinata nodded "Many men fell for her sharp tongue and argued who would be the ones to tame her, rumour is she used a kunai on some customers." Sakura gasped at Hinata with a bemused look on her face "Even our 'Mother' Lady Tsuande was the top Orian of her time before she married 'father' Jiraiya.

Sakura laughed "Tsuande made it to Orian? I can't picture that she let any man leave her room alive."

Hinata giggled "Jiraiya told me he fell in love with her the first time she threw a sake bottle at his head. "

Sakura laughed behind her hand "I never understood why Jiraya put with Tsuande beating him but come to think about it he always has a smile on his face when she hits him." Sakura watched Hinata pick up her paint brush and continued her calligraphy, she looked around the large room bored and noticed Hinata's cup was empty, she reached for the teapot and filled Hinata's cup and one for herself. Hinata nodded in thanks and set her paintbrush down. "Could we go for a walk?"

"You should practice Sakura, if you wish to become an Orian." Hinata said softly as she lifted her cup, she had to admit she was getting tired of having Sakura interrupt her practice. "I will not be Orian forever and Tsuande has made it known that she is interested in you being my successor."

Sakura set down the tea cup, "I never wanted to be Orian. I was happy being a fisherman's daughter" She sighed and dropped her head down in an exaggerated fashion "I'm cooped up in the brothel and now I'm trapped here. Its all the same just a bigger room, I just want fresh air."

Hinata looked sadly at Sakura she understood, Sakura was used to more freedom than Hinata had ever experienced and she had not grown used to living behind bars. "We cannot enter the gardens unaccompanied and at I suspect that Lady Ino is in the gardens, I've been informed she spends most of her time in the gardens lately."

"Lady Ino?" Sakura looked up at Hinata "Have you ever seen her?"

Hinata smiled "Once" Hinata looked out at the open door "I performed a dance for the court before she married Lord Naruto, her paintings do her no justice." She glanced back Sakura who was staring out at the beautiful view depressed. Hinata smiled "How about when we get back home you can accompany me on a stroll? It should be nice to see what changes are happing, I hear there is a new play coming to the theatre." In the corner of Hinata's eye she saw Sakura's face light up and she nodded happily. A perk that an Orian has was she could go for strolls outside her brothel house as long as she stayed in the red light district. Sometimes she would be allowed to take a courtesan with her as long as there was a guard with them at all times.

Hinata smiled at the courtesan in training but inside Hinata was worried, she had only been an Orian for a year, and most were Orian's at least 5 years before they married or lords brought them as concubines. Everyone seemed to be pushing for Sakura to take over quickly, she remembered spilling her worries to a tipsy Jiraiya who laughed and kindly told her that most of the customers came to see a glimpse her and that he wouldn't be surprised that her debts would be paid off soon.

Hinata was taken out of her thoughts as her maid approached her and whispered in her ear. She looked at her maid slightly shocked "Any news of when this may occur?" the elderly maid shook her head, Hinata frowned "Please find out more information, I would be grateful." She reached into one of the layers in her kimono and pulled out a small coin bag and handed it to the maid, who then bowed and left the room.

Sakura looked questionly at Hinata as the maid left "May I ask?"

Lifting her cup Hinata closed her eyes "There are rumours amongst the servants that our Lord is quickly preparing for a war." Taking a large gulp of her tea Hinata opened her eyes and looked surprised at Sakura who didn't appear bothered by the news. "You don't seem affected?"

Sakura laughed "No I'm not, Konoha has won most of its battles and if we do lose it won't really affect us except different people to entertain."

Hinata shook her head, "Or if a lord or samurai does well you may be given as a gift to him." Sakura looked shocked, Hinata set her cup down and continued "Or a soldier looking for fun may get carried away and leave you scared that Tsuande has no choice but to demote you to becoming a servant in the house." Hinata looked at her scroll in front of her "War also affects the amount of money you can make, as few can pay our fees then our prices will be cut."

Sakura took a few minutes to allow the news to sink in she looked worried but then her composure changed "Then I shall have to work harder this week to get myself a lord." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru slowly walked across the bridge that lead him to a small one room house. The area was full of trees and it seemed so serene and remote, Lady Ino had designed her private gardens as a haven for her to escape life at court and as she was pregnant most didn't bat an eyelid at her spend most of her time there. Shikamaru smiled at the quaint house in front of him, many times Lady Ino would drink tea here by herself, and he knocked on the door and waited for it to be open. The sunlight flooded the one room hut and Shikamaru held his breathe at the sight of the blonde haired beauty in front of him. Her blue eyes light up at the sight of him "I was hoping you would call." She smiled happily as he entered and closed the door. Rushing past him she lifted her teapot and pour him some tea "Come sit, I just made a fresh pot."

Shikamaru sat down and lifted the cup to his lips and drank. He coughed trying to swallow the drink, Ino was known throughout the land as the most beautiful women, but her housewife skill were sorely lacking. "Shika!" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe too many leaves, this time." Shikamaru said good humouredly as Ino pouted.

"I am trying, that should make you happy." She said "Most men would be content with just sitting looking at me then mocking my tea making."

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close "I would be contented to just look at you until my dying day, but you insist on playing housewife to me." Ino leaned closer into Shikamaru and smiled. Raised her whole life and taught to be a wife worthy of an Emperor, Ino was jealous of common folk as the believed them to be free and live happy lives. She had this small home built so she could escape and play commoner as she was quite young only 18 years old the court humoured her and allowed her. Shikamaru never wanted to shatter her dreams and tell her of struggles of poverty that many face, so he played along with her beliefs. He looked down at the young lady and her bump that showed through the many layers of silk she wore. Placing a hand on her stomach he kissed the top of her head "Has the child moved lately?"

Ino stiffened and rested her hand over Shikamaru "Yes, but I rather we not talk about it." She looked up at him sadly "When we are here I want to forget I am Naruto's wife and Lady Ino." She hugged Shikamaru tightly "When we are here I am Ino you are Shika and nothing else."

Shikamaru smiled at Ino "As you wish Ino." Then he lowered his face down and slowly kissed her. Shikamaru never wanted to ruin Ino's dreams of a blissful life as he agreed with her when he was with her in this home he was content.

Later that night Gaara and Naruto were sitting in one of the Lords private rooms with the map and bottle sake in front of them. They had been in a deep conversation about the impending attack to Konoha "So there is no stopping Lord Kabuto from attacking? Naruto frowned looking at the map laying in front of him.

"It would be wise to meet his army before it reaches the city." Gaara pointed to a small village that supplied most of Naruto's kingdoms rice. "Lord Kabuto will more than likely attack here through Iwa's border. "Our spies have reported that Lord Kabuto has offered the rice fields to Lord Ōnoki."

Naruto lifted his head up "Iwa is involved?" he lowered his head, "Do you think they will join in the battle?"

Gaara slowly shook his head "Lord Ōnoki has been informed if Iwa soldiers enter Konoha without your permission then Suna will attack his kingdom and show no mercy."

Naruto smiled weekly "I doubt he'd been pleased with such a threat. Thank you Gaara." They heard a rustling of silk coming from behind the door, which slowly slid open to reveal Hinata and Sakura bowing.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting long." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto smiled as he rolled up the map "Not at all, today has been stressful for Gaara and myself, we could do with relaxing." Hinata and Sakura took their seats and Sakura began her job of pouring everyone drinks. The courtesans did their best to entertain the lords with poems, jokes and stories, Hinata and Sakura were enjoying the meal and drinks until the door was quickly opened revealing Shikamaru "My lord I am sorry to interrupt." He said while bowing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood up, never seeing Shikamaru act like this before he took this to be a bad sign "What is it Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked up "My lord a village has been attacked on our border, the village has been burned to the ground and the villagers have been forced to relocate."

"What? They attacked already?" Naruto shouted angrily, Hinata sat shocked the war had already begun, she jumped again when Naruto asked "What village was it Shikamaru?"

"The fishing village Shikoku " Shikamaru replied though everyone was distracted from loud gasp from Sakura

Sakura looked confused "S-Shikoku? " she muttered, her eyes began to water as she looked at Shikamaru hoping he had gotten the name wrong. Hinata placed a hand on Sakura shoulder in a hope to comfort her.

Gaara cleared his throat "I believe it is time for the women to retire." Hinata nodded silently at Gaara and help a shaky Sakura to her feet, the left the men in the room and made the way to their quarters as they stopped at Sakura's door Hinata watched helplessly as tears fell down Sakura's face.

"Do not worry they said the villagers were relocated, it seems that no one was harmed." Hinata said in a gentle voice hoping to cheer Sakura up. Hinata looked in wonder at Sakura's eyes that seamed a brighter green due to her tears, thought her expressive eyes were blank.

Sakura nodded slowly and opened her door to her room and quietly made her way in. Hinata left after Sakura's door was closed, she remembered many times that Sakura described her village fondly to the girls in the brothel. Sakura always said she would quickly pay off her family's debt and return a wealthy woman to her village, many of the women rolled their eyes at her and made fun of her dreams. Hinata entered her room and frowned she prayed silently that none of Sakura's family members were harmed.


End file.
